Expressions is the key to success!
by Theresa471
Summary: Insert for the stories Isolation, Hide In Plain Sight and The Domino's are falling and Mr. And Mrs. Castle, along with Loksat, Castle's abduction with Henry Jenkins,and the possible chance that Vikram might be part of the organization.
1. Chapter 1

Please be advise that this story takes place in between The Last Seduction,Hide in Plain Sight and The Domino's are Falling".Its also an insert for MR. & MRS CASTLE episode.

EXPRESSIONS IS THE KEY TO SUCCESS!

Its not everyday that Richard Castle gets a chance to talk with his since he returned from his abduction,he's not been out in the field much to discuss his novels mostly the Nikki Heat series.

But now that he's been back,and feeling more secured with himself,that he is able to now get out more ,even though Gina has been on his back to start pushing further his new "Driving Heat" wife Kate Beckett has been nagging him as well,despite the fact that they are a couple once with her husband helping her to find Loksat and the drug signature.

When he had found out that his wife was going behind his back investigating Loksat with Vikham.I was very angry when I did,along with telling my own wife that she still was broken after all this time.

And what does she do?She comes to me by saying that she was sorry again,but this time she really did need me after all!

Previous...Weeks before...

After Beckett and Jackson Hunt had escaped from Loksat's home in Virginia,she wanted to be sure that it was safe enough to go back home,along with having to make sure that her husband was recovering from his injuries at the Seaport.

Hunt had said to her that everything will be find now,unless someone else smart enough will try to muscle back into Loksat's organization,eventhough at the moment there was nothing left of it!

When he and Rita had dropped her off at the hospital,and coming along for a few minutes to see his had promised that he would stay in touch now that things have been somewhat settled to a certain point.

Present time...

Even though Castle was able to find out the truth about what Beckett had been doing.

Hawley was able to come up with something other then she was trying to explain to Castle in his office, that a piece of evidence that was on the Internet showing photos of him with Henry Jenkins in Thailand and Canada for which he already knew about.

Hawley had asked why was this key information was being released just after Loksat was taken down!

Castle had said something to the fact that he wasn't able to understand after all that had he needed to find out further very soon!

Instead of telling Beckett right now,he would wait a few days until he had something concrete to tell needed to find out where was Henry Jenkins ,and most of all his father.

Finding out that his wife was working late at the precinct,it gave him the chance to start digging into his files at the P.I. office with Hawley's daughter Alexis was no where to be found,since she has been busy at school and helping out Lanie at the County morgue as a part time tech the past few weeks.

Ever since he came back,he was able to keep files on everything that he was able to remember while he was in therapy with Dr. Burke.

Castle was able to try to call the old number that Jenkins had given him,along with checking the did however once again sent a message to his C.I.A. connection Gary to find out any further on Jenkins,since he was able to help him out the last time.

Once he was able to do all this now,he had to just when he looked at his watch,he needed to be downtown for a talk at the Barnes & Noble bookstore to discuss his new novel.

Castle left Hawley in charge of the office for now,until he was done with the talk.

Castle gets into his car to head for the book was at this point that someone was watching him three cars pulled out to follow until he drove into the Barnes & Noble parking garage.

Inside Gina was waiting for him like the old days,to let him know the deal of this talk.

Castle sees her,as he walks over to talk with her behind the curtain before going out to see his fans.

She doesn't stay long,since she really didn't to talk with any of the press having to be really busy with other writers.

The book store was really busy,it gave the two men that were following to see where was Castle,so that the one man can talk with him.

The man decides to stand in the line for where Richard Castle was signing his novels ,as the 30 minute chat with his fans was now finished.

When it was time for him,he handed the book to Castle,by telling him to make it out to Henry was at this point he was able to look up to see his face.

Jenkins tells him that he needs to talk with him after he was done with the signings.

Castle agreed with the shake of his head,as he continued on with the line.

Sometime later...

Castle walked over to the book counter,as Jenkins was waiting for him.

It was at this point Castle had the feeling that nothing good was going to come out of this meeting.

When Castle asked Jenkins why all of the sudden pictures were released on the Internet of me with you in Thailand and Canada?

"I have no idea Castle!"He pointed out to him."It would seem someone else that I don't know is trying to cause problems." He said...

"We need to find out soon before this situation gets any worst!Castle replied feeling really uncomfortable at the moment.

Jenkins was getting ready to leave ,when he asked Castle about the new tech Vikram that is working with his wife at the 12th precinct.

"What about him Jenkins?" Being cautious with his statement over all.

"Maybe you should check out Castle,since I understand he was part of Beckett's IGA team just after she left to come to to New York."He pointed out to him listening contently.

"So you might think that this Vikram might be part of Loksat's organization?"Castle replied mostly...

"Yes!"He said with a positive altitude at the moment."I need to go Castle,I will make contact when I find out anything further!He was gone very quickly,leaving Castle thinking.

He needed to talk with his wife in regard to what Jenkins had to say to him.

To be continued with the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Expressions is the key to Success!

Captain Kate Beckett was wondering what was going on with her husband Richard Castle,he had called to say that he was going to be a little bit late coming home from the short book tour.

I have been waiting in the loft almost an hour having to wonder what was going on for when he called me from Barnes & Noble.

In the meantime,It gave me the chance to check through the mail that was placed on the kitchen counter by the house keeper.

She noticed that there was a brown envelope in her name marked with no return address on goes to open it up,pulling out photos of her husband and of all people Henry Jenkins.

Beckett was wondering why these photos,since she had already seen them before during her travels while looking for her husband Richard was no note at all inside to let her know just who it was from.

She needed to ask Rick for when he does finally arrive decides to put the photos back in and hide them for the time being.

Meanwhile at Vikram's office outside of the precinct,he was working on the computer checking, for further evidence on any new drug trail that Bracken might of left before winding up murdered in jail.

It was at that particular his cell phone was caller I.D. showed Washington D.C. Attorney General's office.

He goes to answer it right away."Yes!"He replied to the caller on the phone.

"Did you find out why Jenkins was meeting up with Richard Castle?"He said in a low tone on the phone.

"No sir!"Having to turn around to look at the computer as a couple of photos popped up on the screen.

"I sent you two photos just now,do you think that you can find out why these pictures have surfaced on the Internet?"

"Yes I will!As the cell phone goes dead leaving him wondering on just what has been going on with Castle,Jenkins and even with Loksat and his organization, despite having to break away from the undercover part of it two years ago.

He needed to find out on whether or not his cover has been blown while working at the precinct as a tech.

A Short time later at the loft...

Beckett decided not to push the issue until she felt that he was ready after having just arrived home carrying food in his hands.

"What's This?"She points out to what Castle is carrying in his hands.

"Dinner!I am starved,but if you have something else for me,I will be game for anything at the moment!"As she moves into closer to her husband for a brushing kiss on the lips.

It was at this point dinner could wait for now!

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Expressions the key to Success!

A year and a half prior...

Some where in the middle of ,Jenkins and the rest of his team were on the way back after finishing up the mission.

It was at this point having to stop at one of the main security went to get out of the truck leaving everyone to stay inside and hide.

One of the guards having taken the place for the over night shift,decided that he had to let himself be Jenkins reach the guard,he was able to realize just who it was in the first place.

"Vilram!What the hell are you doing?"He pointed out to the crazy fool.

"I have orders,your to get out of Thailand as soon as possible!

"Why?"What happen that the plans has to changed?He replied feeling that something was not right at all.

"Something to do with Castle!""There are just too many things that can go wrong at the moment,besides Jackson Hunt is here in Thailand looking for his son at this point!

"Very well Vikram,I will see that I make contact with you again when I can, once we are back into the states.

It was at this point that Jenkins let everyone know that things have been changed,Including Castle after being taken away from his wedding.

Present Time...

It was sometime later...Castle thought it would be the time to talk with his wife about Vikram and his possible connection after spending quality time in bed earlier with Beckett.

Kate Beckett was already in the kitchen deciding to make something to eat after thier little romp earlier...

Castle came out in his shorts and pajama top ready to talk with his wife, as he walks over to the kitchen counter determined to get this out in the open.

She looks up from the counter to see that Castle was very quiet at the moment...

She sense that something was right with Richard Castle."What's wrong,Rick?"She replied while moving away from around the counter to face him in front.

"Kate!I need to ask you something really important,and I have to know the truth instead of your past lies to me."Richard Castle was pissed at the moment,as she could feel his anger directed at her.

"What is it you need to know,Rick?"Trying to stay some what calm at his statement.

"About Vikram,and his involvement with Loksat?"

She is still standing directly in front of him, as he waits for an answer.

"I have no idea at this point,but I have suspected something is not right with the man,and everytime I try to speak with him,he's always directs my inquiries elsewhere!

"I don't know Kate!But I do need to let you know that Jenkins came to see me earlier this afternoon at the book store.

"Why?She points out to him.

"It seems that photos have shown up on the Internet and my P.I. office,as he goes to his laptop on the counter to show her...It only took a moment since they were stored in his email section.

"Look!pulling down another screen...

"My god Rick!"What the hell is going on?"Slamming her left hand on the top of the counter...It was at this time,she told him the very same thing with the photos that was also sent to her...

"I don't know Kate,but I will!"I need to call asking him to set up another session to help me further with more of those suppressed I will be able to find out further why exactly what I was doing in Thailand.

"Good Idea!Maybe there is something that you might of over looked while you were with the team and Jenkins.

Castle went to look up the number on his laptop to call Dr. Burke.

Since it was late,all calls was being directed to his cell at his home,as Dr. Burke was going over some notes on his patient that he seen earlier this morning.

It was at this point,his cell was chirping to let him know on the caller I.D. that it was Richard Castle.

He goes to answer the call...

"Castle how are you?"He listens to what Richard Castle has to say asking him directly with his next request."Very well ,meet me in my office in one hour!As he hears the cell phone go dead...

Dr. Burke went upstairs to his bedroom to changed,and head on out to his office...

End of chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Expressions is the key to Success

Dr. Burke arrived at his office a few minutes before Castle when he walked in to turn on the lights,he went to look outside to notice a blue pick up truck parked across the street with some one was the same truck that was following him while he was driving to the wasn't able to see the license plate.

It was at this point,Castle and Beckett came in the door finding Dr. Burke looking out the window.

Dr. Burke asked Beckett on whether or not she was carrying her asked why?

I suggest the both of you ,go outside and check that blue pick up across the street that has been following me from my house to here.

While Dr. Burke stayed in the office,both Beckett with her gun along with Castle ran at the truck with the two men inside.

It was at point when the two men inside,were able to move the truck rather quickly almost running down had to push his wife out of the way before winding up getting run over by the truck.

When Beckett fell to the street,she was able to get the license plate and having to call it into the asked to have them call her back once they find out a thing,since she will be with Dr. Burke ,as she told L.T. on the phone.

Meanwhile...

Dr. Burke set up his recorder to tape Castle once he was under...

Castle was told to relax having to taken off his jacket and tie,as he hands the items to his wife sitting in the next chair holding her phone on vibrate.

"The last time we spoke,you told me something about the truck that you were in while being in Thailand."

"Yes! I remember being with Jenkins and the others,"He points out to .

"You also said something about having to reach a border gate for which Jenkins told you to stay hiding."Are you able to hear his voice or at least see a part of his face?"

Castle was having a hard trying to . Burke told him to listen to the man's voice before your able to see his face...

It was at this point,he was straining to hear...Then all of a sudden he hears the words.

"Wait!I hear him tell Jenkins,there has been a change of plans,something about getting me back to the states.

Castle was able to move head up a little to see who was the person that Jenkins was talking to.

Dr. Burke moved closer to see if Castle was doing okak,since he was very quiet for a minute or Beckett was looking worried that something might of happen.

Beckett asked Dr. Burke on whether or not she could speak with him while he was agreed!

She moved to sit in the front of him holding his hand."Rick,can you hear me,it's Kate?

He shook his head by saying yes to the question."Listen can you see the person that Jenkins is talking to?"

With his flashback,he was able to see the man with the beard and black hair with an accent of sorts,like he was indian or something.

"I see him!"My god!,It's Vikram of all people.

It was at this point that had to stop the session knowing full well his patient was quite upset.

All of a sudden Beckett's cell phone started to vibrate,while Castle was being brought around from his session.

"Beckett!L.T. were you able to find out who belonged to that truck?

"Yes Captain Beckett!As she had the phone turned on for everyone to hear.

"It would seem it was from the Mayor's parking garage,as the truck was stolen during the it was reported by the Mayor's assitant sometime after that.

"Thank you,L.T.!I will check into it tomorrow when I come in."Have the report given to Ryan and Esposito once they arrive."

"Well do Captain Beckett!He ends the call.

"This is getting to be really interesting after all!With Beckett saying to the both was now feeling better once coming out of the trance.

"Now what?Was Castle's next question to his wife...

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Expressions is the Key to Success!

Kate Beckett and Richard Castle had to think on what to do next for when it came to Vikran,Jenkins and first things first,Dr. Burke suggested to not do a thing without having a proper night's rest,and then decide on the next course of action.

First Castle had to get himself together after the session he had gone through with ,he was still somewhat upset having to find out further in regard to his time while in still needed to find out further even though not at this particular moment.

walked them out of his office,along with tagging along to make sure they were able to get into their car with out a then went back inside to lock up and leave himself for home for the rest of the evening.

Kate Beckett decided to go see if Vikram was at his office making sure, she did not call to let him know they were coming .

When they arrived,the lights were not on telling them he was not around at the they did heard a noise coming from the back.

Beckett saids to Castle to hold up a second ,so that she can take out her weapon."Stay behind me!"As he stands behind her not knowing what to expect.

When the both of them reached inside,Beckett and Castle saw that a body was on the floor trying to move out of ropes that was tied around the male's hands.

Castle went to help the person now facing him,and having to turn out to be Vikram of all people.

As Beckett went to bend down to help Castle to release Vikram from his ropes.

"What the hell happen Vikram?"Castle asking the question while looking around the room.

It was at this point,Vikram knew he was really in trouble,he needed Beckett's help before he winds up dead for sure.

"Ok!Vikram what is going on that Castle and I don't already don't know about?She moves in closer to him...

From what I gathered,I think the C.I.A. is after me for what I was doing in Thailand some time ago."

"You mean!When I was in Thailand with you and Henry Jenkins!Extremely angry at the moment,as Beckett could see him upset at the situation.

"So you finally figured it out after all this time?"

"Most of it,Vikram!Walking away from him before winding up hitting him.

Beckett having checked the area,came over to ask him more questions.

"When you say the C.I.A. do you mean Henry Jenkins?"She replied feeling some what stupid at the moment.

"Yes,Henry Jenkins and Castle's father Jackson Hunt!Surprising the both of them at the same time.

Castle walks over trying to defend his father."What does my father have to do with this entire mess in the first place?

"I quess you don't remember everything about your abduction?He points out with coldness in his voice.

"In regard to what part of the puzzle I am missing in regard to what happened to me?

"Your father has been very much been a part of this entire charade."He was there when you were taken from your wedding."

At this point,she could see that her husband was getting really upset,at the fact that his father was involved in the actual abduction.

"I just don't understand as to why,he would do something like that in the first place?Stating the question to Vikram and his wife.

"I really don't know,unless Loksat has something to do with it all this time!He points out to the both of them.

"All right!Anyrate as it seems that something is going on really big to have you added into the picture at this point."With Beckett making the comment to spark further interest.

"Goint to the beginning of all of these questions,who was it Vikram that did this you with tying you up with the ropes?"

"I don't know Beckett!"I was hit from behind before I was able to get a look at the person."

"Well!It does seem we are stump at the moment."As Castle said to his wife and Vikram.

MEANWHILE...

Close by Dr. Burke's home,a blue pick up trunk sits and waits for the next set of orders from their boss...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Expressions is the Key to Success!

Dr. Burke having to been worried about Castle and needed to find out just what the heck was going on with those two,But in the meantime it was needed to get in some much needed rest after having a full day of patients.

As for Vikram,he was scared after what had happened to him needed to call Washington,D.C. to talk with his boss in regard to his next step.

He sent a coded email message to the Attorney's General was hoping that he will soon find out.

While in Washington,D.C.

F.B.I. director Thomas Payne in charge of the however was currently working late in his office ,when his email beep with an incoming message.

He goes over to open up the message from one of his agents states having been attacked from unknown at the moment is very Jenkins aka Brad Pierce is trying to explode mission into exposing Hunt and Loksat out into the open further.

Need further instructions...Vikram

It was at this point Director Payne needed to contact his main team having to be working with the attorney's general find why his agent was attacked in the first place.

Some time later .

Richard Castle and his wife were in bed resting,despite not having to fall asleep.

"Rick!"I don't know anymore on whom to trust espically after the latest nonsense with Vikram."Moving closer to her husband listening to her.

"We need for now on Kate to being very careful for where ever we go or do."He said to her with a serious tone of voice.

"I know!She replied cautiously.

"I don't know about you,Kate,I am in need of a snack after today."He pointed out to his wife having to be getting out of bed on her side.

But as it turned out,it was not exactly what he wanted for when it came to a snack,and having to grab his wife onto the bed.

A few days later...

Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita were dispatched a message having to be working for the C.I.A. on the outside,Were told to head towards New York City to find out why the KGB are involved with the attempt on Vikram's life,having to almost run down Captain Kate Beckett a few days prior.

The dispatched mention that a blue pick up truck having been spotted ,was somehow taken from the mayor's parking garage.

And it was the couple's orders to find out just what is going on.

He just could not understand why all this were happening now a year and a half later since the Thailand incident.

The both of them headed for the airport...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Expressions is the key to Success!

Jackson Hunt and his wife having to be arriving outside of Kennedy airport having rented a car to head out to New York ,and would take them some time to get to the area of the mayor's garage to look for any type of clues.

"What makes you think Jackson that the KGB were the ones to steal that blue truck?" She asked!

"I know it was!" "It was the same people involved for when Richard having to been in Thailand awhile back."He pointed out to her while driving the car in heavy traffic.

During this time.

Captain Beckett had asked Vikram to come into her office for a having to be on the phone at the time Vikram knocked on the door.

She ended the call very quickly having to ask Vikram to sit down in the front of her desk.

Tell me Vikram,why didn't you tell me all this at the beginning,as to why your here in the first place?"She was pissed at the moment she asked him the question.

"It was my orders Beckett from the Attorney's General Office to not say a word to you!"He mostly replied. "And the fact you have been working on for awhile in trying to find the drug signature of Vulcan Simmons.

"That may be at the time!" "But now we have all kinds of players that have been entered into the picture at the moment."

"I know!" He said to her waiting to say more to him.

"By the way where does Jackson fit into the situation at this point in time?"Getting up to move from her seat to stand up .

"From what I understand,Jackson Hunt double crossed everyone that was involved in the plan to abduct your husband for the mission in Thailand,Loksat's drug shipments and his so call business partner Henry Jenkins.""Along with anything else on the outside of the C.I.A. "

"And where does my husband fit into all this?" Not knowing what to expect with his answer.

"First of all Beckett,How much do you know about your husband's trip to Chicago for that book tour?" "That he said that was cut short just a few weeks before you were going to get married."

"Not much Vikram!" She said to him.

"Lets just say that was the starting point,for when he had made contact with his father about the abduction scenario,along with making contact with Henry Jenkins to set up his plan until it back fired against him."

"Good God!" "At the time did Castle know about the double cross by his own father?" Having to be feeling upset the moment in regard to her own husband would actually be behind in his own abduction.

"And I believe it was why your husband,asked to have his memories removed to be replaced with others,until the time was right to fight back.""And I understand that time is coming soon!"

"In regard to what your saying is the fact that Castle has again started up with having to be talking to ."

"That is correct Beckett,and for the reasons unknown to me,as to why Dr. Burke is currently in danger, because of your husband's memories to be surfacing with the real truth."

It was at this point she needed to do something by having to contact Dr. Burke with the possible danger that is ahead of him and for Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Expressions is the Key to Success!

Dr. Burke having to be in his office around 9 a.m. was currently around until his secretary Judith Anderson comes in around ten.

He needed to check his notes for his next his phone in the office started to . Burke walked in to pick up the phone.

"Dr. Burke this is Kate Beckett.""Please listen to me,your life may be in danger because of what is going on with Castle and myself."

"What has happen Kate?" With concern in his voice.

"I will be sending over officers to keep an eye on you for the next couple of days?" "They will be in undercover clothing so not to spook your clients?"

"That is just find Captain Beckett!" "But what about at my home as well?" Having to be pointing out the obvious to her on the phone.

"The same Dr. Burke as well!" She said to him on the phone while she was talking to him in her office.

"Thank you!"As the phone call ends.

Meanwhile at the precinct.

Captain Beckett turned around to face Ryan ,L.T. and Esposito waiting for her to speak again.

"Just sure you wear your normal clothes while you are watching out for Dr. Burke.!" "Plus I need three others,so I give you the chance to choose the men to help out for the time being." She said to them looking on.

As for Hunt and Rita were not able to find anything at the mayor's parking while they were driving around the noticed a blue pick up truck parked a few blocks away.

There were no one inside at the Hunt and Rita waited to see if anyone comes to the truck.

They saw two white men walking towards the was at this point Hunt knew who the one man the other was part of the KGB rebel force in Thailand,Russia and Irag.

"Why do you think Jenkins is with him in the first place?"

"Are you serious!" "Jenkins is looking to kill my son and myself when the time is right." He said with anger in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine "Expressions is the key to success!

Hunt tried following Jenkins and the other man in the traffic having to been heavy for the time of the day.

Even though in the blue truck,Henry Jenkins had the feeling that they were being tail. He tried to speed up a little having to be curving in and out , As was at this point both vehicles entered into the Central Park area.

Jackson Hunt asked Rita to have her rifle ready,as with him coming closer to the vehicle.

It was at this point gun shots were being fired from the blue truck, The man was able to fire off three shots before speeding up further as the three shots hit the side of Hunt's car making it a little hard to stop.

But they were able to continue on catching up to them, said Jackson to Rita that he will hang out of the car so that she can go faster.

The first shot hit Jenkins man having to sitting next to him,he was able to fire back this time hitting Hunt. He was hit in the shoulder asking his wife to move out quickly.

With all this going on,joggers in the area heard the shots,and was able to call it in .

At the 12th precinct. Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito were receiving calls on there cells letting them know about the shootings in Central Park.

Ryan and Esposito went to talk with Captain Beckett telling her where they were going.

"Just make sure that you keep me posted on what is going on?" She said to the both men leaving the office.

But in the meantime at the Loft,Castle having been working in his office knocking on his door that was loud for him to hear.

He moves slowly to the door,when he opens to find two people ,one being his father with a bullet wound to the shoulder.

"My god!" He said. "What the hell happen to you?" Moving closer to help his father and Rita into the loft before they are spotted from the neighbors.

"We need to bring him into the bedroom." Placing his father onto the bed."Look,I need to get some things together to remove that bullet."

Wincing in pain, Hunt tells his son..."Like old times,Huh!" He said while Castle goes out of the bedroom.

Meanwhile out in Central ,Esposito and the crime scene unit was out in force checking the area for witnesses,or any clues to where the shots went.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten "Expressions is the key to success!"

Castle had no choice in the matter to help out his father with the hot water,a knife,bandages and other items to help his father from getting an infection.

Rita helped out with holding her husband down,once Castle started to dig took him only once,unlike the last time,he was wiping his brow after having to finish up with his father's shoulder.

After washing his hands,he asked his father on what happen to him to get shot.

Hunt asked his wife to help him up further in the bed,so that he can talk to his son.

"It was Jenkins and his goon that shot me,but it could of been the other way around,as the three shots missed him ,but it did hit his driver." He said with coldness in his voice.

"Do you happen to know just where they are now?"

"No!","I suggest we find out soon before someone else gets hurt."

It was at that particular moment Kate Beckett walks into the loft having to be calling out Castle's name.

This time he had no choice in the matter to tell her the complete true.

He walks out of the bedroom."Hey!","I was calling you,Babe.","What is going on?" She said with stern calmness.

"Come with me,Kate." Pulling her along to walk inside to see the one person.

"Lets just say Kate,I had no choice in the matter to come here,after having to get shot by Henry Jenkins."

"Kate,I suggest you listen to him for the first time as to why!" She points out to her standing in the front of the bedroom.

"I don't know about you,but there is someone else that is in danger that I need to protect.", "And that is Dr. Burke,Castle's therapist,the same man that has been working with Castle to regain his memories."

"Then why then Kate after all this time,that Henry Jenkins would be after him ?"

"Think about it Rick!" Moving closer to her husband.

"Jenkins needs something from you." "It has something to do with Loksat and his drugs shipments.","And for which at this point I have no idea other then the fact that I was able to double cross him ." He replied.

"But why?" Kate said to the group.

"Money!" "And lots of it." Hunt said with conviction in his voice.

"Over one hundred million dollars to be exact!",As Rita pointed it out to everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Expressions is the Key to Success!"

"When money comes to money,there is no stopping Loksat,Henry Jenkins or any other rebel group looking to cash big time." Jackson Hunt replied to his son and wife looking on contently.

Rita spoke up."We need to make sure that Loksat or Jenkins do not find out that we are here in the first place." She replied having to move her husband to get up a little.

"Quite true Dad!" "We need to make sure no one knows what is going on now that your here." Castle replies to the group in the bedroom.

"One thing I can do right now is have undercover patrolman watch this place,like they are doing with protecting Dr. Burke at the moment." Moving to outside of the bedroom to call the 12th precinct with Castle tagging along,while leaving Rita alone with her husband of ten years.

"What makes you think Jackson that your son will understand once we split?" She replied very coldly.

"Not at this point in time Rita,We will leave them until we know for sure that the coast is clear." Laying back down onto the bed.

Meanwhile Captain Kate Beckett having to be talking to Ryan and Esposito protecting Dr. Burke at the safe house."Just make sure Dr. Burke understands the situation entirely Ryan!" She tells him on the phone with Castle watching on.

After that she called the precinct to ask for additional which Captain Beckett was able to get it within the next thirty minutes.

Beckett and Castle were feeling much better at the moment,even though the both of them will be sleeping upstairs in Martha's old bedroom.

As for Alexis,she was going back and forth having to be sleeping at the P.I. office,school and working a few hours helping out Lanie at the county morgue as she is currently now with Lanie,as Castle called earlier to find out just where was his daughter with the emergency going on at this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Expressions is the key to success!"

Dr. Burke having to been watched very closely,He needed to walk around a little to stretch his legs at the safe could see there were two men inside and one outside to protect him.

And at the moment he needed to go outside having to ask permission from the one that was in charge at the moment.

But unknown to him and the others,a lone car a half a mile away decided to take there chances by walking in the area of the safe house very quiet. Karvoria from Russia having to be part of the KGB and CIA Henry Jenkins group.

Using his binoculars,he is able to check the area for the one outside watching his target with Dr. Burke standing while taking a smoke outside.

Karvoria having to be checking for any other guards,decided to fire his silencer at the guard dropping him very quiet,and then heading towards Dr. Burke telling him to not say a word.

Karvoria told him to move fast towards the woods,They moved very quickly with the gun that he was carrying behind his back.

It was at this point that the two men inside ,noticed something that was not right to find the guard dead on the ground with a bullet to his head.

This is when everything started to move under cover cops called the 12th precinct right away to let them them on what had happen putting out a all points notice.

When Kevin Ryan and Esposito heard what happened,they just could not believe it that Dr. Burke was taken by the KGB.

Captain Kate Beckett and her husband were upset with the it seems that everything was starting to fall to pieces with her therapist now gone some where.

In a unknown area. Burke didn't have a idea where he was at the moment with his eyes being covered with a blindfold and his hands tied behind his back against the hard chair.

He was however able to overhear two men from what he heard was not good at had to do something before its too late!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "Expressions Is the Key to Success!" FINALE

Dr. Burke had to find a way to escape,and right now it had to be he was able to find a piece of wood breaking it off from underneath the wooden bed,and was able to use it to break his ropes that was holding his hands together.

He went to listen for anyone that might be coming in to check on him in the first place,as he peaked through the door,he only saw one man sitting down reading some sort of a newspaper.

It was his chance having to catch the man off guard,and by hitting him over the head with the heavy guard dropped to the floor while blood was sipping out of his top part of the head.

He was able to check his pulse to see if the man was still wasn't ,as there were no sign of life in the body.

Dr. Burke checked outside to see if anyone else was around,as he ran as fast as he can.

As for Alexis,she was currently at her father's P.I. office working on her home work from the one class she had today , it was very quiet at the moment, since Hawley was out somewhere checking on a lead for a new case.

It was at this point when someone walked into the office with another man,she had recognize the man for when her father had gotten back from his abduction during the time he showed up in the hospital.

And later when her step mother Kate Beckett was able to find out that it was Henry Jenkins having to been involved.

Meanwhile outside the P.I. office,three undercover cops from the 12th precinct were waiting to make a move to captured the two inside.

Alexis was making sure to not say much, since she was told about being tailed a few hours prior.

Jenkins and his partner told Alexis to move out pointing the gun at her back having to be moving out of the office.

Just when Alexis moved outside,she jumped quickly out of the way of the undercover cops pointing there rifles at the two men.

"Hold it right there,Jenkins!" As Ryan and Esposito along with L.T. ran up to the two men taking away the weapons that was now on the ground.

Castle and Kate Beckett came running,as Alexis ran into her father's arms from being scared to death.

"Are you all right Alexis?" He said to his daughter.

"Just a little bit scared Dad." Kissing him on his cheek.

In the meantime Captain Kate Beckett having just received a call on her cell,as she goes to answer it.

"Beckett!" As she listens to the officer telling her that Dr. Burke had been found,after breaking away from the men that took him in the first place.

"That is wonderful news Kate." Castle saying to his wife as more police officers arriving from her precinct.

"I know!","Dr. Burke was picked up a mile from the Central Park stables.""From what I understand one man is dead at the stables inside ,as Dr. Burke was able to hit the man over his head with a heavy peace of wood protecting himself."

"Amazing!"Castle replied to her wife watching as she goes to walk over to Henry Jenkins with his hands behind his back in handcuffs ,while Ryan and Esposito are ready to place the two inside the police van.

"I need to speak with you,Jenkins aka Brad Pierce." She points out very coldly.

"I will make a deal with you.",I need to know just where is Loksat and when is his next shipments are due to arrive?"

"What's in it for me Captain Beckett?" He said waiting to hear her answer the question.

"You tell me everything,and I will be sure to protect you with changing your name,face and the witness protection program."She wasn't sure on whether or not she was able to hit his nerve with telling him the deal.

Meanwhile at the Loft...Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita decided it was time to finally was able to leave a note on the bed letting him know on just why he had leave and to go back into hiding for the time being."Love,your Dad...

At the 12th precinct ten hours later.

Members from the witness protection program were waiting on there new client Jason Barrows aka Henry Jenkins will be leaving for a new life after having to spill his guts to the authorities,and letting everyone know on just where is Loksat living somewhere in Virginia.

THE END


End file.
